Leonard Mitchell/History
Volume 1: Clown Leonard was a member of the Tingen City Nighthawks and is currently housing a parasite of the Error Pathway named Pallez Zoroast. The parasite taught many things to Leonard such as the Acting Method and provided helpful information on Beyonder investigations such as suggesting that Trissy was Tris and turned into a female via the Sequence 7 potion. Leonard later helped Klein and Dunn Smith stop the descent of the True Creator but both Klein and Dunn died. After that, he applies to join the elite team of Nighthawk, the Red Gloves and seeks revenge on Ince Zangwill for the death of Dunn Smith and Klein Moretti. Volume 2: Faceless Leonard officially became a Red Glove and was arranged into Captain Soest's team. This team was in charge of a devil summoning case and took into consideration certain clues to perform the search. He noticed a series of cases that have happened consecutively in Backlund and was related to tarot cards. When Daly mentioned the news of an organization that believes in The Fool, He hypothesized that organization might be related to the tarot rituals they're investigating. In accordance with Captain Soest’s instructions and the help of the other Nighthawks, Leonard was in charge of the Berserker’s Armor to use against Jason Beria, the Desire Apostle, and almost killed him with its power. However, Jason escaped. Leonard tracked him down into the sewer and only saw a silhouette wearing a black crown and a similarly colored cloak before it disappeared without a trace, leaving Jason's corpse behind. Volume 3: Traveler He was investigating the Lanevus and Capim cases and noticed Detective Sherlock Moriarty was involved in both cases. Meanwhile, Emlyn White was assigned by The World to purchase a mystical item that can steal the Beyonder powers of others from Leonard. After successfully selling Tinder to Emlyn he had Pallez leave a mark to spy on him, Leonard assigned his colleague to get information about Emlyn and found out he was also related to Sherlock Moriarty. Volume 4: Undying Leonard met Dwayne Dantès in Saint Samuel Cathedral and was tricked to believe that Dwayne was one of the undying monsters that remained from the Fourth Epoch. Pallez Zoroast believed that Dwayne Dantès may be a member of the secret organization that believes in The Fool. After the Church confirmed that it was Gehrman Sparrow who infiltrated the Chanis Gate in Saint Samuel Cathedral, Leonard connected the dots with the information he had and figured out that Sherlock Moriarty was the Hero Bandit, Gehrman Sparrow, as well as his former colleague, Klein Moretti. He returned to Tingen City to dig up Klein's grave, which was empty, and decided to enter Dwayne Dantès's dream to ask for the truth. But Dwayne convinced Leonard that Klein Moretti was another believer of the Fool, and gave him the method of summoning Klein's messenger. Later, Leonard received a letter from Klein about Amon coming to Backlund. The Red Gloves also had new mission of heading to the Southern Continent to find the key members of the Numinous Episcopate. He took this as an opportunity to run away from Amon. At Southern Continent, Leonard received Klein's letter again, about the appearance of Ince Zangwill in West Balam. They collaborated in gathering Ince's information and plot some plan to deal with Ince. Leonard, Daly and Klein killed Ince Zangwill together. During the battle, Leonard spoke The Fool's honorable title. Volume 5: Red Priest After the successful revenge, Leonard seemed to lose his goal of life. Suddenly he was pulled in to The Gray Fog and became a member of the Tarot Club. His codename is The Star. Volume 6: Light Pursuer Category:Leonard Mitchell Category:History